Skits made from fun!
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: Some funny skits I made for some characters that 2 friends and myself made X3 I made Riviosk, rated T for mild language


Saiyuki= The main heroine of the game, her class is a Thief and she uses a battle knife and bombs. She has brown hair that she puts back in a long ponytail, a grey shirt with combat gloves, black pants and long combat boots. She has blue eyes. Riviosk has a secret crush on her.

Riviosk= The Main hero of the game, his class is a Magic Knight and he uses a Magic Sword and casts spells. He has long Blue hair that flows down his shoulders, he wears a black coat with blue accents and he wears a dark red shirt underneath that. He has black leather pants, and finally metal greaves. He has Dark Blue eyes. He has a secret crush on Saiyuki.

Markus= The Final Main hero of the game, his class is Warrior and he uses a large battle axe. He has short brown hair and he wears a black t-shirt, black shorts, brown combat gloves, glasses, and he wear's long black boots. He has brown eyes. He is best friends with Saiyuki and Riviosk

Missing

Unlocked after your able to play as Riviosk, Saiyuki, and Markus

Saiyuki= Hmmmm...

Riviosk= Saiyuki, is something wrong?

Saiyuki= I dont know, I feel like something is missing today... :/

Riviosk= What could be missing? Im pretty sure we packed everything up from earlier. _ _

Saiyuki= OH! Oh! I know what we forgot now! 0_0

RiviosK= what is it? 0_o;;;;

Saiyuki= We forgot Markus :3

with Markus...

Markus= Ah crap...THEY LEFT ME AGAIN! DX

Fun in the Springs

Unlocked if you go to the Hot Springs

Riviosk= Ahhhhhh... ^w^ These hot springs are soooooooooooooooooooo relaxing...

Markus= Dude I know right...? ^^ You could just fall asleep in these springs...

Riviosk= Almost makes ou wish we weren't in such a hurry huh? *sigh*

Markus= Yea...no shit man...

Saiyuki= I know...its sad huh...T_T

Riviosk= Yea...HUH? SAIYUKI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE BOY'S HOT SPRINGS? 0/0

Saiyuki= I was worried you guys were missing me X3

Riviosk= Well...yea...but...uhhh... /;;;;

Markus= DUDE YOUR FACE IS HILARIOUS! XD

Riviosk= S-shuttup Markus... /;;;;

Fishing for Monsters...or nothing at all..?

Unlocked if you stay the night at Fisherman's port.

Markus= *yawn*

Saiyuki= Heya Markus! ^^

Markus= Yo Sai, whats up?

Saiyuki= Nothing really, where's Rivi? I went to check up on him to wake him up but he wasn't in his room...I even brought the trombone with me this time T_T

Markus= Oh he went fishing about an hour ago. *shrug*

Saiyuki= OHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...when is he getting back?

Marku= Welll...if he DOESNT get eaten by the huge-ass fish in the river, then maybe in a few minutes.

Saiyuki= Hehe 20 coins says he makes it back alive :3

Markus= *grins* 50 coins says he comes back with his arms chomped off. B3

Riviosk= *Falls down besides them as they kept betting* 100 coins says I don't get a single bite all morning... T_T

Crush...?

Unlocked by beating Garth with Riviosk, Saiyuki and Markus in your party.

Riviost= Gah...

Saiyuki= Something up Rivi? :/

Markus= Yea you've been quiet all morning.

Riviosk= Its nothing...

Saiyuki= That's bullcrap now tell us! DX

Markus= Just tell her so she'll shuttup already. -_-;;;;

Riviosk= I said its nothing! -_-#

Markus= Oh I KNOW what it is... B3

Saiyuki= Oh! What is it? 83

Markus= He's still trying to get out his feelings for you Sai, but he's too nervous and now he's all grumpy. ;3

Riviosk and Saiyuki= 0/0

Riviosk= S-shuttup Markus! D#X

Saiyuki= 0/0

Markus= Hehe this silence is breathtaking ^w^

Unlocked when Riviosk and Saiyuki win a battle alone after the earlier skit

Riviosk= Hey Saiyuki? You did great in that battle, that monster didn't stand a chance. ^^

Saiyuki= Hehe thanks Rivi! ^^ You did amazing too, that monster couldn't even touch you.

Riviosk= Well with you around Im always 100% on my game ^^

Saiyuki= Awwww well same here ^^

Riviosk= Hehe ^^ *holds her hand discreetly and she does the same*

Markus= B3 *Smirks* STOP FLIRTING OR SO HELP ME I"LL LOCK YOU BOTH IN SEPARATE ROOMS!

Riviosk= W-we werent flirting! / *lets go of her hand*

Saiyuki= Gah...damnit... /


End file.
